GokusenShin SawadaSomething More version 10
by 0mE1516
Summary: After your little incident in high school a few days ago, you've been sent to an all-boy school when you're a girl then you fell in love with...read to find out who you love in the all-boy school of Shirokin High LOL
1. Chapter 1

**Gokusen \ \ Shin Sawada - - Something More [ Version 1.0 **

**Name:** Yoko, Sheena (Last Name, First Name)

**Birthday:** September. 23

**Age:** 17 (18 Later On)

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Hair:** Dark straight brown hair, reaches above the waist.

**Attitude:** Sheena is a very out-going, down-to-earth, respectful, smart, sarcastic, and laid-back kind of girl. Sheena really doesn't care what others think about her, because their opinions don't really matter at the end of the day. Sheena was the smartest honor student at her old high school until she was ex-spell from an incident that happen nearly a year ago for defending another student. She hates it when she gets to much attention from boys, but she tries to ignore them.

**Family/Friends:** Sheena never knew her parents so she lived with her Uncle Kimo, who is one of the riches men in Japan, for his ownership of many famous clubs. She considers him, her father because he is the only family member that she somewhat get along with. She doesn't have a very good relationship with him because of all the _trouble_ she have cause of in the past.

Best friends are Ryoko & Tenchi. Sheena knew Ryoko since she was born. She can always depend on him for everything for Ryoko will do anything for her, well just because he's in love with her but she doesn't know of course. At the same time everyone is thinking that you two are an item, but of course your not.

Tenchi is like a little brother Sheena wishes she had. He seems to always tag along with her and agrees with everything that comes out her mouth. He looks up to her simply because she's _'cool'_ and almost a sister figure. Tenchi is the cousin of Ryoko.

**Other:** She doesn't live with her Uncle because those two seem to fight all the time. Whenever they argue over something, both of them end up getting physical with one another. Sheena decided to move out and live with Ryoko in a large apartment, but she always stop by to see how her Uncle is doing

Sheena also attends the same all boys high school with Ryoko and Tenchi.

**History:** She was ex-spell from her old high school for stabbing a teacher several times but she had many reasons for doing so. There were many reasons why she stab him; she stab him for punching her many times and for the teacher trying to rape another student girl. Once Sheena saw him he started to attack her so you wouldn't try to tell. The girl who was being rape run out to get help and return with several teachers. The teacher who was stab accuses her for attacking him for no reason. Now she's in court dealing with this matter. He was such a coward for not showing up, after what he had done, I wouldn't mind doing it over and over again. I waited for the judge to speak about where I will be attending school for the remaining two years of high school.

"I sentence you to spend the remaining years of your high school education in an all boys high school which is located near your home." The judge finally spoke.

"How could that be possible, it's a all boys high school?" I stated as I didn't look up at her, I kept my gaze at the other end of the room where he should of been at. But after what he did he should feel ashamed of himself. I don't know what I will do if I were to ever see him again.

"Well Ms. Yoko, we tried to locate another school for you, but they didn't want someone with your school record." She paused glancing towards me.

"It was the only school that will accept you for the time being. Please Sheena, don't do anything that can ruin your future. You will start school in a few days."

I looked up at her then at my father who was sitting next to me with his eyes closed for the moment before opening them as he looked me before nodding his head.

"Court dismiss!" The judge shouted before standing up and leaving the court room.

I had to be back in court in a month or two just to finish the trail since it was assault.

Several Days Later

"So today's the day, huh?" Said a grinning Ryoko before I hit him behind the head as I started to frown.

"I can't believe I be stuck in a school with brain-dead idiots. My life can't be any better." I looked up at him showing him I was ready to go.

We both then walked out of our apartment walking towards the school I was now attending with him and his younger cousin.

"Just remember, if you need anything, just call me on my cell." Ryoko placed his arm over my shoulder giving me comfort.

As we reach the corner of the street we both saw a figure waving their hand towards us, once we gotten closer to the figure we now realize it was Tenchi, I walked up to him and giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

All three of us continue to walk towards the school which was now a block away as Tenchi questions me.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really, I just don't want idiots hitting on me or anything." I showed a smile towards him before I placed my attention towards Ryoko.

"Why are you so quiet? You feeling okay?" I put my hand over his forehead checking for a fever.

"Nah, I just don't want anyone hitting on you, that's all."

"Aw, is little Ryoko worry or just jealous?" I giggle before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as I grab his hand for comfort. But what I didn't notice was Ryoko started to blush as I had focus my attention in front of me, which the school was now in view.

'God, why am I blushing, this girl drives me crazy, but that's why I'm in love with her.' Ryoko thought as he couldn't help but glance at me from the corner of eyes.

I let go of his hand. "I guess it's time to face the music."

I then placed both of my hands behind my head and continue to walk inside the building.

I said my goodbye's to my friends as I gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Ryoko walked off with Tenchi as he looked at me and said. "Make sure you don't fall for anyone besides me."

He winks at me before walking off with Tenchi. I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I brush it off and continue to go to the school's office where I will be receiving my class roster.

After I received my class list, I scan to see my first class, which was Homeroom then Math, and so on. 'The 3rd year and class D, which is 3-D class.'

'Hopefully I can make it through the day before having to get in a fight or something.' I thought before reaching my first class which was Homeroom then Math, which was in the same room.

I knock on the door awaiting for my new teacher to come out and introduce theirselves towards me as the door knot slowly turn reveling a very young teacher who seem to be in her early twenty's, she has two ponytails as if she was a little girl while wearing glasses a pair of thick glasses.

She smiled at me and started to speak. "So you must be the new student, Sheena Yoko, correct?"

I nodded not really paying attention to her.

"You can call me Yamaguchi-sensei! Okay!" She shouted in excitement. I was taken back by her little reaction but then I realize she must be happy not being the only girl in a class filled with boys. But there was something about her that seems strange but I couldn't figure it out at the moment.

"You must be bored standing out here, come on in and introduce yourself to the class!" She raised her fist into the air scaring me a bit which made me step back a little.

Yamaguchi-sensei walked into the class first. "Everyone, we have a new student today so please welcome them with open arms!"

She then pointed towards me showing that I could enter the room now.

'What the hell, let's get this on and over with.' I thought as I started to enter the room.

Everyone's eyes in the classroom were focus on me as I glance around the room seeing all the new faces. Half the faces in the room form a little smile and the other half looked at me in confusing but I could feel someone watching my every move as I pay no mind to it.

"She's hot!" A boy in the classroom shouted making all the boys in the class shout in agreement.

I then heard someone in the back of the class who had somewhat of red hair with dark eyes, who seem to had a cold expression on his face shouted. "Why is she here?"

I looked at him but he never took his gaze away from me. "Well, you see, um.." Yamaguchi-sensei continue trying to figure out as well why I was here. "there must be a good reason why she is here. Why don't you introduce yourself so the class can know you better, huh?"

I turn my attention back to the Sensei then towards the class again.

"Sure, I guess." I said with a bored expression on my face. "The name is Yoko Sheena, I do not intend of telling you why I'm here because it's not of your damn business."

I then closed my eyes and placed my hands behind my head before speaking once again. "I don't like many things and I hate most of everything, so please don't piss me off. Oh, I just might tell you guys more about my me later if you gain my trust but otherwise I won't."

I smirk at my last comment before opening my eyes to see the reaction of my fellow classmates.

"Now, Shin aren't you happy now?" A cheery Yamaguchi-sensei said. "Now you take a sit if you wanna Sheena, you can sit anywhere you want."

'So that's the loud mouth's name.' I thought as I let out a small 'Hn' before making my way towards the back of the classroom where the redhead boy was at as I decided to sit in front of him to see what was his problem.

'She's so.. Why is she even here?' Shin thought as he stared at the back of my head before he heard someone whispered rather loudly towards her.

"Hey girl, yo girl!"

I looked to my side to face a very chubby looking face. "We just wanted to let you know that our names are Kumai, Noda, and Uchi."

I placed a small smile across my face before saying. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Oh and this is Shin if you didn't figure." Said Kumai pointing towards him as I glance back at Shin and smirk.

He just give me the same old bored expression on his face.

"Hn." Was all he said towards me as we both locked eyes for a brief moment but someone interrupted of course.

"If you want, you can eat lunch with us." Uchi said blushing at me.

'Great, another fan boy.' I sigh as I respond. "Sure, why not. I have nothing else to do."

I wave them off and placed my attention towards the front of the class where Yamaguchi-sensei was teaching the class about percents and fractions as I couldn't stop thinking about Shin. 'Why is he so cold?'

Shin's P.O.V.

"Hey girl, yo girl!" Kumai whispered to the new girl sitting in front of me as I turn my attention towards him.

She looked to her side to faced him. "We just wanted to let you know that our names are Kumai, Noda, and Uchi."

'What the hell are they doing?' I thought as I looked at my three friends talking to Sheena.

"Nice to meet you guys." She said with a small smile.

"Oh and this is Shin if you didn't figure." Said Kumai pointing towards me as she glance back at me with a cocky smirk while I just looked at her beautiful hazel eyes as we locked eyes with one another for a moment. But someone interrupted of course.

"If you want, you can eat lunch with us." Uchi said blushing at her.

'What a idiot, she will never give him the time or day.'

"Sure, why not. I have nothing else to do." She simply stated as she waved them off before placing her attention to the front of the room.

'She's here for something, but what?' I thought as I continue to looked at the back of her head.

End Of P.O.V.

Kumai, Noda, and Uchi decided they wanted to eat outside instead of inside so Shin and I had to follow them towards the restaurant.

Once we reach the restaurant Noda quickly beat Kumai and Uchi to open the door for me as Shin just sigh as he follow me in. I gave Noda a small smile as they went to find seats. But once they found seats I sat across from Shin while Kumai sat next to him, which made Noda sit besides me and Uchi next to him.

Everyone place their orders even me as awaiting our meals while Noda started to ask me several questions. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I was somewhat startled at first but regain my composure while I placed my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, I could sense that Kumai, Noda, and Uchi were waiting for my answer.

"Well to be honest.." I pulse before continuing. "No."

I slowly opened my eyes to see their reactions but I was more focused on Shin as my eyes locked with his. Yet when I was about to say something, I heard my cell phone start ringing.

I picked it up realizing it was Ryoko but he seem a little worried as he tried to gain back his composure.

"Yes, Ryoko?" I replied sweetly.

"Nothin', I was just wondering were you at?"

I let out a small giggle. "Aw! Is little Ryoko worry about me!?"

I hated to admit it but I loved messing with him.

"N-no! Why will I?" He replied nervously. "I just thought you wanted to eat lunch with me?"

"Well, I'm kind of eating lunch with a few new friends, but if you want-" I got cut off. "Oh, I didn't know you were already making more friends."

"Why are you saying like that?" I said frowning at his respond towards the situation.

I seem to forget that I was eating lunch with Shin, Kumai, Noda, and Uchi as they kept giving each other glances besides Shin as it seems as if he is paying close attention towards my conversion.

"Nothin'! I meant nothing about it! I just really wanted to eat lunch with you and um, Tenchi."

"I'll see you in a bit okay? Just meet me at the corner of the school." I said not really wanting to upset him so I just decided to eat lunch with Tenchi and him.

"Okay, Sheena."

"Bye."

I looked up back to the guys before standing up and saying. "I'm sorry guys but something came up, I'll just see you guys at school tomorrow."

I waved them off before glancing back towards them, mostly Shin as I left through the door.

3rd P.O.V.

"Why do you think she left so early, I didn't even have time to ask her out?" Said Noda seeing her figure walked out the shop.

"And plus who was she talking to? I thought she said she didn't have a boyfriend." Kumai glances over to Shin and Uchi to see their reactions.

"Who knows, who cares?" Shin said very cool, and begin to eat his food but really he wanted to know just as badly.

Next Day

There I stood looking at my reflecting in the mirror while brushing the knots out of my hair but once I was finish I grab my backpack and went out the door towards school as Ryoko and Tenchi weren't walking with me today because I wanted to walk alone.

I wasn't in any rush to head to school while I decided to listen to some music as I took out my MP3 player, I then placed the headphones to my ears before placing my hands into my pockets.

Shin's P.O.V.

I was walking with Kumai, Noda, and Uchi to school while out of no where I glanced to the other side of the street where I was walking seeing Sheena walking peacefully as she seem to be in her own world, listening to music.

Then Kumai, Noda, and Uchi stopped walking seeing that I wasn't paying attention to them as they turned around to face me now seeing that I was looking to the other side of the street which made them turn their attention across the street seeing Sheena walking with her hands in her pockets.

"Sheena! Yo Sheena!" Shouted Kumai.

She stopped walking as she looked towards the voice seeing all of us standing there before taking off her headset waving back at us.

"Oh, hey guys, I didn't see you there." She then step off the sidewalk looking both ways of the street before crossing it coming to our side.

'Why did they have to call her. I thought as she made it to our side. 'I can't figure her out.'

End of P.O.V.

Sheena's P.O.V.

I was walking listening to some music when I heard someone shouted. "Sheena! Yo Sheena!"

I stopped walking as I turned around looking towards the voice seeing it was no other than Shin, Kumai, Noda, and Uchi looking back at me before taking off my headsets while waving back at them saying.

"Oh, hey guys, I didn't see you there." I then step off the sidewalk looking both ways of the street before crossing it coming to their side.

'Geez, I can never be alone, but whatever.'

"You wanna walk with us to school?" Said a very happy Uchi blushing.

"Um, sure I guess." I scratch the back of my head before walking off with them.

I placed the headphones back on walking as I walked steadily to school but in the corner of my eye I could see Shin glancing over to me while Kumai, Noda, and Uchi were talking about god knows what.

I then turn my attention to Shin smiling. "Is there something on your mind Shin?"

"Why are you even here." He said without hesitating as he wasn't concern about my feelings.

"Hn." Was all I let out before continuing to walk as I didn't answer his question.

While I was walking I heard someone once again called out my name. "Sheena!"

I stopped walking once again as the others glancing to the other side of the street seeing Ryoko and Tenchi while I waved back at them; they were crossing the street to meet me. They both went up to me giving me a hug as I then turn around seeing Kumai, Noda, and Uchi looking at them with hate in their eyes while Shin couldn't care less.

"Who are they?" Said Ryoko glaring at them.

"This is Shin, Kumai, Noda, and Uchi." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hn, I thought you wanted to walk alone today?" Was all he said as he awaited my answer.

"I did, but then I heard Kumai call me over." I continue talking. "Well that doesn't matter let's get to school."

They all continue to walk while Shin and Ryoko kept glaring at one another as I was in the middle of Shin and Ryoko while Tenchi, Kumai, Noda, and Uchi were talking once again.

There seem to be a lot of tension between Shin and Ryoko so I thought I'll mess with them till' we reach school.

I turned to face Shin with a smile upon my face. "Shin." "Hn." Was all he said before turning his gaze upon me. "You will look so much hotter if you were to smile once in a while." He seem to be startled a little by my comment as well as Ryoko as Ryoko stopped walking before grabbing a hold of my wrist while I was startled by Ryoko actions before he turned me to faced him before yelling. "So now he's your boyfriend! Huh?"

Tenchi, Kumai, Noda, and Uchi stop as well as Shin to see what the conversation was leading up too.

"What the hell is your problem, Ryoko?!" I shouted with rage as I snatch my wrist away from his grasp.

"Your my damn problem, that's what!" Ryoko glanced at Tenchi then looking back at me before walking off. "Come Tenchi, we don't have to deal with this."

Tenchi didn't know what to do or say by the event that just happened, he looked at me with worried before saying. "Sheena, I-"

I cut him off by saying. "Don't worry about it, Tenchi, just go. I'll just talk to you later, all right?"

He nod understanding what was said before running off to catch up with Ryoko who was now half way down the block.

Shin, Kumai, Noda, and Uchi just looked at me wondering what I were to do next as Node open his mouth to say something. "What was all that about?"

"I don't know, let's just go to school." I said quickly said to change the subject as I didn't what to discuss the matter.

As we continue to walk no one dare to say anything as they fear they might break the silence but I could feel someone staring at me as I turned around seeing it was Shin. I slowed down my pace and started walking besides him, I looked up at him before saying. "Sorry about that, I guess."

"Is he like that whenever your around other guys?"

"To tell you the truth, yeah."

He looked down at me before saying. "I guess your boyfriend is jealous."

I started to cough by being caught off guard by his statement as he seems to smirk at my reaction.

"M-my boyfriend, no, no, no!" I continue to talk. "He's my best friend, that's it. I could never think of him more than that."

"Well, I guess you should tell him that."

When ever I was around Shin, something about him attracted me. Even though I still don't know what's his problem with me. I wanna know what's with him and why everyone in the class 'worships' him as if he a god. He's different from all the other guys I have met which is kind of why I like him.

Yamaguchi's P.O.V.

'So that's why she's here, I would have never thought that!' I thought as I looked at her record which the principle just given me a few moments ago.

I looked up to see the students now arriving into class as I then saw Kumai, Noda, and Uchi walking into class but not far behind arrived Sheena and Shin together.

'No wonder Shin's somewhat mean to her, he can't figure her out!'

Everyone took their sits in class as Sheena sits in front of Shin while Kumai, Noda, and Uchi sat besides them on the other row.

"Sheena could I talk to you outside for a moment, please?!" I said with the biggest grin on my face.

End Of P.O.V.

Sheena's P.O.V.

I was talking among Kumai, Noda, and Uchi when out of no where I heard someone said. "Sheena could I talk to you outside for a moment, please?!"

I went to see that it was Yamaguchi-sensei with the biggest grin on her face which kind of scared me.

"Sure, I guess." I replied as I stood up from my seat to talk to her.

We both went outside the classroom to talk, her back was facing the door where I was standing in front of her. I could see the rest of the students in the classroom peer outside the doors window trying to hear the conversation between the two but they couldn't.

I smirk seeing what they were doing, I then placed my attention towards Yamaguchi-sensei once again as she looked at me funny before talking.

"I just wanted to let you know-" Before she could continue I cut her off saying. "You read my profile, correct?"

"How did you know?" She said startled from me knowing.

"Well I kind of figure sooner or later you were going to find out." I then placed my hands behind my head out of boredom, so I decided to mess with her, for the hell of it. "When are you gonna tell the class your dirty little secret, huh?"

She was taken back by my question, she then started to scratch the back of her head.

"What, you know about that!" She started to jump up and down for no reason which made me take a few steps away from her.

"I thought that Shin was the only that knew about me being the leader in the mob!" Of course she said mob in a whisper.

I was taken back from her sudden outburst, I truly didn't expect that to happen, after all I kind of knew she was hiding something but damn this was a big something.

"Y-You're in the mob?" I said stuttering my words a bit.

"What! You were messing with me!" Yamaguchi-sensei anime fell.

"I was just joking around I didn't think you were going to tell me your whole life story, sorry!" I said waving my hands in front of me in defense.

"You won't tell anyone right?" She said waiting for an answer as I placed my finger under my chin as if I was in deep thought.

Yamaguchi-sensei began to have anime veins popping out of her head as I then began to smirk liking the reaction of her face of my sudden actions of her words.

"Nah! It's not worth it." Was all I said as I brush past her entering the room seeing the students running back to their seats.

"Don't worry Yamaguchi-sensei, it'd be our little secret." I said smiling before walking back to my seat, which was in front of Shin.

He gave me a questionable look wondering what I was talking about to the teacher.

The day of course went by fast, as I left the school I then realized the fight that happen early that morning with Ryoko. I thought I'll just visit my Uncle Kimo, I mean my father.

As I was walking towards my fathers house I then realized I might have to stay with him a while since the fight with Ryoko.

'I'll give him a few days, to get his mind straight.' I thought as I continue to walk towards my old home.

Shin's P.O.V.

As always I was walking to my apartment, which was a few blocks away from the school of course I didn't live with my father since we always seem to fight with one another.

As I continue to walk home, I saw a figure in front of me, which look familiar, as I fasten my paced of walking, I soon realized it was no other than Sheena, herself.

It seem that she lived near by if she was walking. For some reason she seem to be walking towards the location of my apartment. I didn't bother to walk besides her whatsoever, after walking for a few blocks I could see my apartment a few feet away. But out of nowhere I could see Sheena stop walking to face a rather large house with gates and guards, it seem she was thinking she should enter or not. As I was walking near her 'house' I saw her look towards my direction seeing that I must of live near by her.

She didn't say anything to me, but continue to walk through the gates to enter the large house. I walked past her house, now knowing where she lived.

End Of P.O.V.

Sheena's P.O.V.

I stopped in front of my father's house knowing once I go in; there might be some more drama I might get involved with as I was somewhat scared of what might happen if we get into a huge argument.

I could hear someone walking towards my direction as I looked to my right now seeing it was Shin, I didn't want to speak to him, knowing that I had to much of my mind. I turn my attention back to the gates and guards. I walked through the gates to enter my old house knowing very well it's going to be a hard couple of days.

I was tossed to the floor with huge force, I could barely stand up, once I try to get up I started to wobble my legs but once I was almost up I collapse on the floor once again. The pain shot up through my body, I couldn't take it; the pain was unbearable.

"You're the reason why everything is going wrong!" Shouted Uncle Kimo, once I entered the house I could smell the alcohol in his breath as he went to greet me.

Blood was running down my mouth and forehead as I started to cough out blood while he continue to kick my stomach. I knew eventually he'd pass out and I will be able to take care of my wounds; he stopped kicking me to kneel down on his knees to grab my hair. He kept pulling on my hair before he spit in my face and walked off to another room.

Once he walked off I didn't dare to move even if I wanted to, pain was over my body and it hurts me to move. I somehow crawl over to the corner of the room. I reach up with my hand to a coffee table where a phone was located at. I grab the phone but my hand collapse to the floor besides my body; the phone fell to the ground down my waist, I couldn't reach for it. I was breathing heavily as I looked at a distance. It felt like hours pass by. I was waiting or hoping for someone to find me laying on the floor.

I could hear footsteps in a distance, I knew it might of been one of the housekeepers or bodyguards. I then kept my gazed on the floor where a puddle of my blood was at.

"Oh my god!" A voice screamed; it had to be the housekeeper. But I wasn't sure. Soon after the scream was heard I darkness filled my eyes as I blacked out from the blood lost.

'Oh. My head. what happened?' I started to flickers my eyes open to see I was in my old room before I moved out.

I looked up to see no one in the room besides me. I looked to the side of the table to see red and pink roses with a note attached to it. I reached for the roses to see the note, once I retrieved the note I read it in my mind:

I'm sorry Sheena, take care and get well. You deserve it!

Love,

Ryoko & Tenchi

I smiled to myself knowing they're people who actually care about someone like me while I placed the note besides the roses before hearing the door open; it was no other then Ryoko and Tenchi themselves.

"You up!" Shouted Tenchi as he ran to my bedside and giving me an embraced.

"Yeah, I'm up." I was gasping for air. "Just don't kill me!"

He quickly let go before showing a cheesy grin. "Sorry about that!"

Ryoko then came over to give me a quick hug before letting go and saying.

"I sorry, I didn't mean to flip out like that." As I looked at him before smiling. "Don't worry as long as were friends."

Ryoko and Tenchi both grab a chair which was in the other end of the room to sit besides me as we just talked about random things, not wanting to discuss want happen to my father and me.

"So I guess you guys wanna know, huh?" I looked away from them to a nearby window.

"Nah, it's the same thing every time. But he took it too far this time. I don't know why you even bother to come and see him." Tenchi said with Ryoko nodded in agreement.

"I just have my reasons." I said still not looking upon them.

To tell you the truth I really didn't know why I bother to see my Uncle Kimo, I guess it's because he the only family member to truly care enough to take me in. I guess another reason why I see him is because he's the only thing I could really call 'mines'.

I don't know why Uncle Kimo drinks; some say he healing a broken heart. To believe it or not he was once marry to someone name Yuki, but she passed away a few years back due to her heart.

"You know you won't be able to go to school for the rest of the week." Said Ryoko; taking me out of my thoughts.

"Hn." Was all I said back.

After a while they left because it was getting dark outside. I really didn't want to be alone but it was bond to happen any ways. I laid back down on the bed before looking up at the ceiling replaying what happened during my life time. I slowly dozed off to sleep thinking about my family, my friends, and my life.

Next Day

The sun was shining through the windshield of the closed window besides my bed as I slowly open my eyes hoping the sun wouldn't gaze on them. I shift my position on the bed so I could now be sitting on it and not laying down as I knew I was supposed to be in school but of course I couldn't since this little problem.

'What a day this is gonna be, laying around and doing nothing, just great.' I sighed as I glance around the room before looking upon the room now realizing that there is Cable T.V.

As I smiled and reach for the control which was on the table besides my bed. "I guess today won't be too bad."

Shin's P.O.V.

As always I had arrived in time to class with my Kumai, Noda, and Uchi but as usual I went to the back of the class to my sit when I noticed that Sheena wasn't here. 'I guess she's late coming today, hn, whatever.'

By now Homeroom was already over and our math lesson has begun as I could see Yankumi writing down some math problems on the chalkboard.

"Hey, Shin." Someone whispered towards me as I turned around seeing that Kumai, Noda, and Uchi were the ones' to call me.

"What?" Was my simple replied as I look upon them with little interest.

Where's Sheena? She should be here by now." Said a somewhat worried Kumai as Noda and Uchi nodded in agreement.

"Who knows." I said placing my attention back to Yankumi but for some reason I could sense something was bothering her because she will make quick glances over to the door, hoping someone will come in.

End Of P.O.V.

Yamaguchi-sensei P.O.V.

I kept taking quick glances at the door hoping to see Sheena come in. 'Why isn't she here, she hasn't miss a day since she first came here; something isn't right.'

Something felt as something bad happen to her. I couldn't help but wonder if she got hurt or even worst arrested by her actions.

'Maybe I might pay a little visit to her house to see why she didn't come.' I sigh knowing this will be so much trouble.

End Of P.O.V.

Third P.O.V.

School was finally over, and everyone was relief to be heading home to relax. Finally Yankumi had a chance to pay Sheena a little visit. Yankumi had gotten the address to Sheena's placed by going through her profile but what Yankumi didn't know that Shin, Kumai, Noda, and Uchi wasn't to far behind from her as Yankumi finally made it to Sheena's place, she stood in front of the gates to the entrance. There she saw a buzzer and pressed on it to hear a very deep voice coming from it. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Heh, heh, heh." She continued. "I just wanted to speak with Sheena Yoko for a moment please."

The voice didn't reply for a few moments, but when it did the only thing the person said was. "I'm sorry, but she can't have any visitors at the moment, maybe you could come back tomorrow or so. Have a nice day."

Yankumi sigh knowing this was a drag, she then turned around to walk up the block when she spotted Shin, Kumai, Noda, and Uchi but of course Shin, Kumai, Noda, and Uchi spotted her as well as they made their way up to her when Shin spoke. "Why are you up here, Yankumi?"

She scratch the back of her head before replying. "Well, heh, heh, heh."

She continued. "I was checking out why Sheena didn't come to school today; it doesn't seem like her."

"Yeah, that's true." Said Uchi joining the conversation as well as Kumai and Noda. "Did you find out what happened?"

"That's her house!" Shouted Kumai and Noda at the same time. "It's huge!"

As Shin and Yankumi formed sweat drops from their pathetic actions.

"Well, the people inside said that she wasn't allow any visitors, and I should come back tomorrow or so." She stated whiling looking at her students.

"Maybe we could all see why she didn't come to school, tomorrow." Said Noda glancing at Yankumi then Shin.

"Yeah! That will be great!" Shouted a very excited Yankumi. "It's set, we all will come to see her tomorrow!"

"Hn, whatever." Shin said before walking off towards his place with Kumai, Noda, and Uchi not too far behind but truly deep inside he wanted to know just as badly.

THE NEXT DAY

Shin's P.O.V.

Today was the day that we were all to visit Sheena, which seem to be a waste of time since she should be coming to school tomorrow or the next day.

Once school was over we were all to wait at the corner of the block to meet one another to go to Sheena's house, which isn't to far away from the school as it was close to my apartment.

As I reached the corner of the block I could see Yankumi, Kumai, Noda, and Uchi waiting for me.

"Hey Shin, what took you so long!" Shouted a very excited Yankumi waving her hands in the air for me to come over.

"Let's get this over with; I got better thing's to do, like go home." I stated as we started to walk.

Kumai, Noda, and Uchi were a head of Yankumi and me talking about how big Sheena's house was and how hot she was while Yankumi was besides me with her hands resting behind her head.

I could see her glancing over to me in the corner of my eye as I turn to face her with a bored expression before saying. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She gave me the biggest grin I thought I could ever see in my life before saying. "What do you think of Sheena?"

This question seems to catch Kumai, Noda, and Uchi attention as they turn their head around to face us.

"What do you mean, Yankumi?" I asked as we continue walking, a block away from her house.

"I mean. Will you ever consider going out with her, since she single and all." She said with a grin.

"I'll sure as hell would." Shouted Kumai as he raised his fist in the air.

"I will too! She's so hot!" Noda said agreeing with Kumai as Uchi just nodded in agreement as hearts form in his eyes.

I raised a eyebrow by her question before saying. "Hn."

She looked at me before turning her attention ahead seeing Sheena's house in view.

We all were standing in front of the very large gates which was blocking the house as Noda reached forward to press the buzzer while a man with a deep voice replied. "State your reason for being here?"

Of course Yankumi answered. "Well, I came here yesterday to visit Sheena Yoko but some man said I should come today instead."

The man didn't replied back, instead he seem to open the house's gates for us to enter while Kumai, Noda, and Uchi stood there in 'aw', as the gates slowly open.

"You may enter." The man replied through the speaker as we didn't hesitate to enter while we all walked forward to the house but once we reach the front of the house, the door slowly open showing a man dress in a fancy suit greeting us. "Welcome to the Yoko's home, please enter and someone will be right with you to show you to Sheena's room."

End of P.O.V.

Sheena's P.O.V.

My body was healing from the abuse I occur, I had bandages on stomach, legs, and a few on my arms as I also had a cut on the side of my cheek.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed staring into space as I was yet to be told to have visitors.

There came a knock on the door which took me out of my thoughts.

"You have visitors, Ms. Yoko." Stated the man be hide the door,

"Let them in." I replied not caring.

Slowly the door opens as foot steps slowly coming my side of the bed. I have not moved my gazed from the window.

"Sheena! You're alive!" A female voice shouted behind me.

I was somewhat startled knowing who the voice was, I turned my head to the side reveling Yankumi, Shin, Kumai, Noda, and Uchi standing there staring at me.

Out of all the people in the world I didn't expect them to be showing up, I quickly made my way on to my feet.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I stated towards them now leaning against a wall staring at them.

"Yeah, we were just checking why you didn't bother coming to school for the past couple of days." Noda said as he came over towards me while flinging his arm along my shoulder as I simply looked at him thinking he's crazy for putting his arm around my shoulder but I brushed it off.

"You guys could now see I'm alive and well." I then pushed Noda away from me as I made my way over to my phone which was besides my bed.

I had forgotten that I was cover in bandages as they all could see but without me realizing it. Yankumi slowly made her way over to me pressing her palm against my wound on my back, which made me wince in pain. My reflexes took over as I grab her arm and flipped her over my shoulder.

"What the hell were you doing?" I shouted as I lean down on my bed still feeling the pain throughout my body.

Everyone was startled by my sudden out burs as Yankumi slowly made her way to her feet rubbing the side of her shoulder. "Why are you all bandage up? Did something happen to you?"

She kept staring at me waiting for an answer as I sat back down on my bed staring at Shin, Kumai, Noda, and Uchi with a emotionless expression upon my face.

'I can't tell them what happen or else.' I thought as I still didn't replied back to them as I continue to stare at them all.

"Are you going to tell us or what?" Shin said breaking the silence surrounding the room.

I looked back up at him staring into his eyes before saying.

"I got into a little accident, that's all." I continue to speak. "I'll be back at school by the end of the week so don't worry about it."

Shin made his way over to me and bend down to my level trying to get a better look of my face, his hand slowly brush against my skin before brushing over my cut, which was on my cheek as he then grab my chin and moved it around examining my face while I simply stood there staring into his eyes.

"Hn." Was all he said as he release my chin and stood back up looking down upon me.

The room once again was silence as I grab the phone which was besides me and pressed a button before pressing my ear on the phone. "Show them out, and make sure I don't have anymore visitors for the rest of the day."

I then hung the phone up before standing up once again and heading for the door and slowly opening it up. "You know your way out I assume, now leave."

They looked at me before slowly making their way out the door, once Shin was about to pass me he stopped to face me to say. "I'm gonna find out the truth sooner or later so I suggest to spill it out."

As I didn't reply to him as he hoped, he just made his way out of the house as well as the others.

'Damn, Shin must know that I was lying, hopefully he won't say nothing.' I sighed as I laid down on my bed once again.

"Maybe I should ask if he knows anything." I whisper towards myself as I continue to stare at the ceiling.

'But how the hell am I supposed to do if I don't know where he lives?'

"Damn it." I shouted out loud as I laid back up into a sitting position and reached for the phone as I pressed it to my ear as I waited for it to be answered from the other end.

"Yeah, hello?" Someone said on the other line.

"Um, hey Kumai it's me Sheena." I continue to speak. "I'm sorry about early I guess I'm still in a lot of pain."

"Aw, don't worry, why is it that you called?" He question.

"Um, I was wondering if you knew Shin's home address."

"Oh yeah, why?"

"I just need to um.." I said trying to think of an excuse. "Get my missed homework from him, that's all."

"All yeah okay, here it is.." He told me where he lived as I quickly responded. "Thanks, sorry again, I'll see you and the rest of the guys at school."

"No problem Sheena, bye"

'Now all I have to do is sneak out and go over his apartment. Damn this is so troublesome.' I sighed once again as I gotten up from my bed to take a quick shower and get dressed to leave.

Once I was done getting a shower and getting dressed, I opened my window and slowly made my way down by the pole next to my window but as I landed on the ground I made my way out of the gates and made my way down the street towards Shin apartment.

I then stopped in front of an apartment and made my way up to the stairs but as I reached the top floor I went to look for Shin's apartment number, which was 452.

I quickly found it as I stopped in front of the door, which had a big signed with the number 452 as I slowly raised my hand and made it into a fist while knocking on the door several times while hearing footsteps coming towards the door, I knew he must have been home.

The door knob slowly turning while the door went open reveling Shin Sawada himself with a startled expression upon his face features.

Shin's P.O.V.

I was calmly listening to some music when I heard a loud knock on my door.

'Who the hell could it be this time of day.' I thought as I turned off the music and slowly made my way over to the door opening, which revel Sheena Yoko herself.

"What the.." Before I could say anything Sheena interrupt me by saying. "I need to talk to you about earlier."

I stood there staring at her before motioning her to come into my apartment as she made her way into the apartment she took a seat on a near by chair which was located by my computer while I was leaning against a wall with my arms across from each other waiting for her to speak about earlier.

She sighed before speaking. "How did you know I was lying, Shin?"

I slowly closed my eyes before responding.

"You're not a very good lair." I continue speaking. "When you were lying you wouldn't look straight to any of our eyes not even mines, which told me something else happen besides the fake story you told us."

She quickly stood up and walked in front of me before letting out another sighed. "So I was right that you knew."

She looked down as if she was thinking about telling me something, but what?

I slowly reach out to grab her arm while she quickly looked up to see what I was doing as my fingers going over the small cuts and buries around her arms.

"Someone did this to you, huh?" I asked in a whisper.

Her eyes were watching my fingers going over her arms examining it before she said. "Promise you won't."

She continues. "Tell anybody what I'm about to tell you now."

I stopped examining her wounds and placed my attention back at her with interested.

"Go on." I stated towards her waiting for her to continue.

"Well a couple of nights ago my uncle was really drunk and I guess you could say he took his anger out on me." she then pulled her arm away from my grasp as she turned around so her back was now facing me. "I don't want anyone to know what he did to me so please don't tell anybody."

'Why didn't she tell anyone?'

The room was silent for a moment before I broke it. "So your just gonna let him keep hurting you.."

She still didn't turn around to faced me which pissed me off somewhat before speaking.

"If he leaves, I'll be alone again." She slowly continues. "I don't wanna be left alone again."

She slowly turned around once again facing me with a sorrowful expression upon her face.

'Why would any man will want to hurt someone as beau-'

"You know you're not a bad listener, some men will take advantage of this situation and have sex with me." She let out a small laugh.

"Who said I wouldn't?" I sent her a small smirk before standing straight up from leaning and walking over to her.

"How can you laugh at a time like this, huh?" I asked her while I was now in front of her.

"Some people will think I'll be all depressed and everything from the abuse but I think it will be a waste of time, you know."

"Yeah, I guess." Without me realizing it we both were moving closer together, which made our bodies an inch away from one another, we could feel one another breaths upon each others lips.

I slowly raise my hand upon her cheek brushing my fingers against her cut several times as her hand slowly went over mine, which took me by surprise. But while her fingers went over mine, she let out a small yet gentle smile on her face.

"That stings a little.." She whispered towards me as her eyes met mines as it was silent for a few moments while her hand was still over mine and our eyes meeting.

"I should be going.." She stated towards me as she took her hand way from mines and slowly brushed passed my shoulder making it to the door.

I turned around to see her walking body stopped as she turned her head around before placing a smile on her face. "I'll see you at school, all right Shin?"

"Yeah, I guess so.."

Then after that she exited the room she closed the door behind her leaving me there to wonder.

'Something about her makes me go crazy, I swear.' I thought as I made my way back to my room listening to some music.

End Of P.O.V.

Sheena's P.O.V.

I made my way out of Shin's apartment heading back to my old place as I couldn't stop thinking about Shin on the way home. Something about him caught my interested but what? Was it that he was very mysterious and hard to figure out sometimes but he was so easy to talk with, it felt like I knew him for years.

I kept thinking about when our bodies were just inches away from each others and we could feel each others breaths reach upon our lips. I had the urge to kiss him for some reason as I loved the way he was looking at me, as if nothing in this world matter at that time and period.

I felted butterflies in my stomach when he placed his hand on my cheek, I truly didn't know why I put mine over him, it felt like someone else was controlling my body at that moment and time.

To be honest with you I have to admit Shin isn't a bad looking guy. I loved the way he gave me his full attention, but his eyes got me the most. Something about them hide so much emotion, I wanted to know what he was feeling, thinking, wanting at that very moment.

I guess I will never know since Shin shows no emotion whatsoever but who knows he might change.

As I reached my house I slowly went up the stairs to my old bedroom and fell face first into the bed tired from the days work, which didn't seem much which it is if I injured like myself but before I realized it I fell into awaited slumber.

Two Days Later

Today I got the official word that I'm able to go back to school which is somewhat exciting for me as I looked at my reflection in the mirror but I still have a small bandage around my wrist and the small cut across my cheek as all my other wounds seem to heal.

I quickly brushed my hair and grab my school bag walking out the door for school as I notice that I haven't talk to Shin since that little talk a few days ago.

Ryoko and Tenchi called me asking if I wanted a ride with them and of course I accepted the offer as I was standing in front of the house waiting for them to come but after a few minutes of waiting I could see them driving up and waving for me to come over.

I quickly went into the car giving both a small hug and a kiss on the cheek to the both of then but after a while of driving around and chatting about random things we finally made it to school

We made it into the building and went our separate ways as I found my self in front of my homeroom class, I could hear chatting and laughter surrounding the room.

'Well I can't wait out here forever.' I thought as I slowly turned the knob of the door opening it up reveling all my fellow classmates sitting down with their friends and such.

Once I slowly entered the classroom everyone attention seem to be focus on me as all eyes were on me, which made me somewhat nervous.

"Hey Sheena! Come over here!" Someone shouted getting my attention as I turned around to faced the voice now knowing it was Noda which of course was with all his friends as they were Shin, Kumai, and Uchi.

I sent a small smile over to him as I slowly walked over towards but my eyes slowly wondered over to Shin when I took my seat in front of him.

"God, it's great having the hot chick back in class!" Noda threw his fist in the air in excitement.

I gave a small smile at him before I heard someone shouted towards me. "Sheena!"

Before I could turn around to see who called my name I was an embrace by no other than Yankumi which I was somewhat startled by it but slowly returned it anyway.

"At least you want me farther injured than I'm already in, I suggested you let go of me." I said after a few moments of awkwardness.

"Sorry." She quickly let go letting out a laugh while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment as she gave out a huge grin before speaking once again to me. "Well I was wondering if you will like to do a favor for me."

I raise my eyebrow at her question, wondering what was about to be said. "It depends.."

"Well the school is having a festival in a week and two so the guys said that they were going to run an host service, I was just wondering if you like to join just like the rest of the guys." She quickly continue. "All you have to do is show up and escort some boys around the school."

I sent a small smirk towards her before responding. "Well, why not. I got nothing better to do, plus I could show some hot boys around."

"That's great!" She shouted with excitement before heading back to the front of the class going on with her lesson.

While I was facing the board I could sense someone watching me as I slowly turned around to see it was Shin, himself.

His eyes met mine for a brief moment before turning around to face the board before I quickly rip out a piece of paper of my notebook and quickly wrote down something.

Once I finish writing the quick note I pretend to stretch dropping the note onto Shin's desk as Shin seem confused by my actions as he saw me drop a note onto his desk.

He quickly picked it up making sure no one read it, he quickly unfolded and read it:

Shin,

Wait for me after class, I wanna talk to you about something

- Sheena

'I wonder what she wants to tell me.' He thought as he fold back the paper placing into his coat pocket.

Class went by quickly as everyone was leaving the room the only one remaining in the room was Shin and me but once everyone left, I stood up and walked over to the window which was located by the teachers desk as I slightly turned around to face Shin motioning for him to come over.

Shin stood up and slowly walked over to me with his hands in his pockets as I turned my head to face the window looking outside watching kids coming in and out the school.

Shin was not besides me leaning on to the window looking at me with interested but without him noticing I was now facing him. "Shin, I just wanna..thank you." I said almost in a whisper.

By now Shin had his full attention on me. "For what?"

I placed my attention back to the window, watching the view outside. "I wanna thank you for not telling anyone what happen. You're the only person that knows besides my best friends."

"Hn." Was his only respond to my statement.

"You know, I thought you were some kind of loner when I first met you, but I guess I was wrong. You're not a bad guy, I guess."

It was dead silent between us for a few moments before he broke it. "If you need help you know who to come to."

But before I could even respond he slowly walked off.

End P.O.V.

Shin's P.O.V.

It was dead silent between us for a few moments before I broke it.

"If you need help you know who to come to." But before she could even respond I slowly walked off.

Before I could even reach the door I felt something grab my wrist stopping me from getting any farther as I slowly turned around to be face to face with Sheena herself. She bit her bottom lip as if she was debating to do something or not but before I could say something to her she quickly embrace me as her arms were around my waist while her face was buried into my chest.

"Thank you." Was all I heard as she continue to embrace me.

'Why do I get this feeling in my stomach as she hugs me.' I thought as I slowly grab her shoulder pulling her off of me.

"Sorry." Was all she mumble before looking back into my eyes.

"I'll see you later, Sheena." I said about to turn around, but stopped when I felt something warm on my cheek, her lips. As she lean back facing me again she let out a small smile out.

"I guess I see you later too, Shin." Was all she said as she past by me brushing against my shoulder leaving the room.

'Sheena Yoko, is one interesting girl.'

I let out a small sigh before leaving the classroom ready to cut the rest of the day with the thought of her lips upon my cheek.

End P.O.V.

Sheena's P.O.V.

Later on the day I couldn't stop thinking about that hug I gave him. I couldn't stop thinking about the one boy every girl wouldn't mind being with, Shin Sawada. Why was I thinking about him, I couldn't tell you why because I didn't even know.

'That Shin Sawada is one interesting boy.' I thought as I slowly walked over to my bed and fell into awaited slumber.

The Next Day

The sun slowly was making it's way into my room as I start to awake from my sleep. I lean forward but not before letting out a small yawn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why do I have a feeling I forgot something today.' I thought as I removed the covers of my body and slowly made my way over to my bathroom taking a quick shower. Once I was finish taking my shower I quickly dry myself off putting on my school uniform and making my way out my Uncle's house heading for school.

During the whole way to school, I still couldn't help I forgotten something very important today but I couldn't put my finger on it but once I reach the school I made my way into the building heading towards my classroom which was at the end of the hallway.

But as I made my way towards my class I then noticed that there were banners located all around the walls with advertisements for all types of different things where I had to head for a certain room number to get it.

Once I reach my class I quickly open the door reveling my fellow classmates all dress up in their best clothing and which it seems Yankumi is giving them a lecture. But without me realizing it Yankumi has stopped as I continue to stare at my classmates. "Sheena! It's about time you came!"

I was somewhat startled as I took a small step back but quickly contain my composure but at the moment she shouted my name everyone's eyes were on me including Shin who didn't look at bad in his suit.

"Why aren't you dressed up?" Question Yankumi as she motion for me to enter the classroom.

I took a few more steps into the classroom before shutting the door behind me wanting to know why everyone was all dressed up for.

"Dress up for what?" I question back as I scratch the back of my head.

"Do you remember today's the fair, the boys decided to run an escort service." She stated back as she fold her arms against her chest.

'So that's what I forgot, the fair.'

I let out a nervous laugh before responding, "Oh, I guess I forgot, I don't have anything to wear sorry!"

Out of no where Yankumi ran up besides me getting me a noogie. "It's okay, I got something for you to where. I'm not sure if it fits you but we can try."

"So we will be escorting the girls while she escorts the boys?" Question Noda as he gotten my attention.

"Yeah!" Shouted Yankumi in excitement. "Come on Sheena, lets go to the bathroom to get you fix up!"

'Why me.' Was my final thought as she grabbed my wrist dragging me outside the room into the woman's rest room, which wasn't to far from the classroom.

End P.O.V.

Shin's P.O.V.

Once Yankumi left the room with Sheena to dress her up for the day I decide to take a sit in a desk awaiting for their arrived.

I really wasn't surprise when Sheena forgotten what today was since she facing so much drama in her life right now.

As I sat down on my seat Kumai, Noda, and Uchi was too far behind as they sat around me talking about what today might lead up to and such.

"I can't wait to see all the babes that will come through today!" Kumai shouted with his fist shooting through the air with excitement.

"Got that right!" Uchi stated with a huge grin on his face.

"Forget about all the babes that will come through, just picture what Yankumi will make Sheena wear!" Shouted Noda as he thought about all the things. "what do you think, Shin?"

'Why will they assume that I care what Sheena wears?' I thought as I let out a small sigh before responding to his question. "It doesn't matter what she wears, she gonna be the same."

Of course Kumai and Uchi nodded in agreement as Noda continue to talk about Sheena. "True, but Sheena is way hotter than any girl I ever met, just imagine being the guy who will walk around with her the whole day, he's so lucky!"

"Yeah, that true!" Uchi stated as he couldn't picture his 'love' being with another man.

I forgotten about the fact that she will be spending all her time with guys all day flirting and talking. 'I don't care if she hangs out with other guys, what's so special about her.'

As we continue to talk about all the possible things that could happen today I didn't notice that the door slowly open, of course I didn't notice as my back was facing the door, but I could see Kumai, Noda, and Uchi eyes go wide with drool dripping off their chin.

"What are you guys staring at?" I question them as I was confused by their actions, then I notice that they were staring behind me so I decide so see what's up.

'What the hell are they staring..' I thought as I turned my head around to see..

As we continue to talk about of all the possible things that could happen today, I didn't notice that the door slowly open but of course I didn't notice as my back was facing the door as I see Kumai, Noda, and Uchi eyes go wide with drool dripping off their chin.

"What are you guys staring at?" I question them as I was confused by their actions. But then I notice that they were staring behind me so I decide so see what's up.

'What the hell are they staring..' I thought as I turned my head around to see Sheena in a black mini dress, which seem to fit her body perfectly.

She then placed her hand over her face while saying. "I can't believe your made me wear this Yankumi.."

All the boys in the class looked at her with amazement while they all thought she was hot before but now she just straight beautiful as my eyes went wide as I looked upon her. She looked perfect in every way.

'She looks so beaut-' My thought were cut off by Yankumi shouting with excitement. "Don't Sheena look hot!"

End Of P.O.V.

Sheena's P.O.V.

"Come on Sheena, you look great!" Yankumi kept saying as she dragged me back towards the classroom.

Yankumi, don't you think that this dress is a little too much?" I stated back to her as we were now in front of the room about to open it.

Yankumi open the door wide open before pushing me into it with little force as I stumble into the classroom, now getting everyone's attention who were facing the door.

The class was filled with silence as all the boys looked at me with their mouths open with drool dripping down their chin.

"What are you guys staring at?" A red head boy question his friends as if he was confused by their actions.

Then he turned his head around making me see it was no other then Shin as his eyes went wide. He looked upon what I was wearing before I placed my hand over my face trying to cover my embarrassment while saying. "I can't believe your made me wear this Yankumi.."

After a few awkward seconds Yankumi shouted towards the whole class. "Don't Sheena look hot!"

'Why the hell did she have to say that, now they must think I'm a slut, especially Shin.' I thought as I removed my hand away from my face looking upon the class filled with boys.

Out of no where I was surrounded by all my classmates saying how hot and beautiful I was, which made me feel somewhat uncomfortable but in the back of the group I could hear a certain red head mutter. "Hn, whatever."

'Is Shin mad at me?' I sadly thought as I tried to get away from the mob of boys surrounding me.

After that ordeal Yankumi finally got the boys to settle down and sit back in their original seats as I slowly made my way over to my groups of friends which were mostly Kumai, Noda, Uchi, and I guess you could say Shin.

Once I walked a few steps I was now in front of them as they all seem to have their eyes on me besides Shin as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Can I sit with you guys?" I asked as I looked upon my friends who seem to still to be looking all over my body.

"I don't care." Shin stated as he took a deck of cards out of his pocket about to play a game of god knows what as I sadly looked down at him before pulling a chair up sitting down on it crossing my legs not to revel anything to the boys.

After a few seconds of awkward silent, Yankumi made her way into the front of the room directing the boys to stand up for her to teach them how to welcome guests, which made me the only person sitting down on a chair awaiting for something to happen.

A couple of minutes passed by as she finished teaching them how to properly introduce themselves to guest and how to commutation correctly but once she was finish she left the classroom to do god knows what, which made me alone with the boys.

"Come on, let's fight the seniors!" Shouted Kumai as a mob of boys followed behind him. "Shin and Sheena, you guys can stay here and deal with whoever comes!"

And with that everyone left besides Shin and me.

There we were sitting in silence, trying not to look upon each other as Yankumi came into the classroom with a worried expression on her face. "Where is everyone! Don't tell me, they're gonna fight the seniors!"

Shin and I nodded our heads in agreement, which made her sigh and run out the classroom but not before saying. "You guys stay here while I'll get those morons!"

There we were again alone, quiet, and bored as I slowly got up from my seat making my way over to a nearby table, which seem big enough to fit at least ten people while there was Shin watching my actions.

As I sat down on the table chair I looked upon the window watching birds fly all about into different directions. But then I could hear movement in the class but I still had my focus on the window watching the beautiful view outside.

A chair could be heard besides me being moved and pushed in once again as I glance besides me seeing it was no other than Shin with his arms across his chest avoiding eye contact once again.

I couldn't take it anymore of the not talking as I finally broke the silence that surround the room as I looked upon him to ask him a question. "Shin, are you mad at me or something?" He looked upon me finally making eye contact before responding. "No, I just don't like the fact that, never mind." I quickly turned my whole body to look at him with a worried expression before saying.

"Please tell me.." I slowly continue as I looked down upon my hands. "I don't want you mad at me Shin, just please."

He didn't respond to my question, which only made me more frustrated than I was already so I stood up from my seat walking towards the door about to open it. But quickly stopped as a hand held my wrist from getting any farther which made me turn around to face Shin, himself.

"Shin, what ar-" I was cut off with Shin quickly muttering. "Don't go, I'm um sorry."

I let out a soft smile by wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer into an embrace. "Don't worry about it."

As I was saying that I could feel Shin stiffen by my touch but nevertheless placed his arms around my waist returning the embrace.

After a few seconds in that position we finally pulled away as I brush several strays of hair behind my ear before letting out a small laugh. "So I guess were stuck here until they come back, huh?"

"I guess so.." He mumble as he grab my hand pulling me with him to sit down on a chair with him.

Once we found seats to sit upon we sat down facing each other as I kept trying to keep my gazed falling upon him but then I glance towards him realizing he looked very good in his tux, which made me blush somewhat as I stated. "You look very good in that suit, Shin."

He quickly looked at me somewhat startled by my complement but let out a small 'thanks' before saying. "I'll say the same for you."

I blushed by his statement as I looked away to cover it up making Shin chuckle at my actions but I stopped to look back at him not realizing why he was so mad earlier. 'He was mad because all those boys were surrounding me while I was wearing this.'

"That's why you were mad.." I stated towards him as he looked at me confused by my words. "You got mad because I was wearing this dress around all those boys."

Shin seem startled by my words as he quickly respond. "No, no, no, that's not it."

But without him realizing it, I could see the tint of pink upon his cheeks.

'He's so cute..' I thought as I lean forward brushing my lips upon his cheek as I kissed it softly before leaning back to my original position looking down upon my hands again. "Don't work yourself over something so small as what I'm wearing, Shin, but thanks it was really sweet that you actually gotten jealous over it."

"Hn, why will I be jealous over something like that.." He mumble as he tried to avoid my gazed which only made me giggle by his actions.

"Whatever you say, Shin!"

End Of P.O.V.

Shin's P.O.V.

Sheena removed her hand from her face looking upon all her classmates who still seem to have drool dripping off their chin but of no where all the remaining boys in the class were surrounding her before saying how hot and beautiful she was.

'She just stands there taking all the attention.' I thought as I looked upon her from the back before muttering. "Hn, whatever."

After that ordeal Yankumi finally got the boys to settle down and sit back in their original seats as Sheena slowly made her way over to my group of friends which were mostly Kumai, Noda, and Uchi.

Once she walked a few steps she was now in front of us, Kumai, Noda, and Uchi seem to have their eyes on her besides me as I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Can I sit with you guys?" She asked sweetly looking upon us as Kumai, Noda, and Uchi seem to still to be looking all over her body which only made my blood boil for some unknown reason.

"I don't care." I stated as I took a deck of cards out of my pocket about to play a game of god knows what.

At the corner of my eyes I could see Sheena sadly looked down at me before pulling a chair up sitting down on it crossing her legs not to revel anything to the boys. But after a few seconds of awkward silence Yankumi made her way into the front of the room directing the boys to stand up for her to teach them how to welcome guests, which made Sheena the only person sitting down on a chair awaiting for something to happen.

A couple of minutes passed by as she finished teaching us how to properly introduce ourselves to guest and how to commutation correctly. But once she was finish she left the classroom to do god knows what which made us alone with Sheena.

"Come on, let's fight the seniors!" Shouted Kumai as a mob of boys followed behind him, "Shin and Sheena, you guys can stay here and deal with whoever comes!"

And with that everyone left besides Sheena and me.

There we were sitting in silence, trying not to look upon each other as Yankumi came into the classroom with a worried expression on her face. "Where is everyone! Don't tell me, they're gonna fight the seniors!"

Sheena and I nodded our head in agreement, which made her sigh and run out the classroom but not before saying. "You guys stay here while I'll get those morons!"

There we were again alone, quiet, and bored as Sheena slowly got up from her seat making her way over to a nearby table which seem big enough to fit at least ten people while there I stood watching her actions.

As she sat down on the table chair I looked upon her seeing she had her eyes on a nearby window watching birds fly all about into different directions. But I decided it will be best if I just sat next to her so I stood up from my seat making my way towards a chair besides her.

The chair could be heard besides her being moved and pushed in once again as she glanced besides her seeing it was no other than me with my arms across my chest avoiding eye contact once again.

"Shin, are you mad at me or something?"

I looked upon her finally making eye contact before responding. "No, I just don't like the fact that, never mind."

'I hated how those boys were all over you just because you decided to wear something like that.' I thought as I continue to glance at her. She quickly turned her whole body to look at me with a worried expression before saying.

"Please tell me." She slowly continue as she looked down upon her hands. "I don't want you mad at me Shin, just please."

I didn't respond to her question as I didn't even know why I was mad at her as I could see her stand up from her seat walking towards the door about to open it so I quickly made my way towards her grabbing her wrist making her as I stopped her to walk any farther, which made her turn around face me.

"Shin, what ar-" I cut her off by quickly muttering. "Don't go, I'm sorry."

She then let out a soft smile but not before wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her body into an embrace.

"Don't worry about it." As she was saying that I stiffen by her touch by nevertheless I placed arms around her waist returning the embrace.

After a few seconds in that position we finally pulled away as she brush several strays of hair behind her ear before letting out a small laugh. "So I guess were stuck here until they come back, huh?"

"I guess so." I mumble as I grab her hand pulling her with me to sit down on a chair with me.

Once we found our seats to sit upon we sat down facing each other as she kept trying to keep her gazed falling upon me but then she glance towards me, which made her blush somewhat as she stated. "You look very good in that suit, Shin."

I quickly looked at her somewhat startled by her complement but let out a small 'thanks' before saying. "I'll say the same for you."

She blushed by my statement as she looked away to cover it up making me chuckle at her actions but she stopped to look back at.

"That's why you were mad.." She stated towards me as I looked at her confused by her words. "You got mad because I was wearing this dress around all those boys."

I was startled by her words as I quickly respond.

"No, no, no, that's not it." I could feel myself blush by her words.

Without me realizing she lean forward brushing her lips upon my cheek as she kissed it softly before leaning back to her original position looking down upon her hands again. "Don't work yourself over something so small as what I'm wearing, Shin, but thanks it was really sweet that you actually gotten jealous over it."

"Hn, why will I be jealous over something like that.." I mumble as I tried to avoid her gazed which only made her giggle by my actions. "Whatever you say, Shin, whatever you say!"

Sheena's POV

I looked upon the floor avoiding his gazed as he continue to speak. "You're smart, kind, nice, caring, and beautiful, you have all the things a guy will want in a woman."

I mutter a quick 'Thanks' as I started to blush from his statements while I continue to look onto the floor trying to avoid his gazed upon me. but I then felt my chin being lifted as it direct me towards Hiroshi face while he let out a heartfelt smile. "Why are you trying to hide your face? It's kind of cute seeing you blush like that."

"Stop." I playfully push his hand away as my face gotten even more red, which I tried to cover from him.

'God, why am I blushing?' I thought as I looked back at him with a smile on my face.

"God! your smile is even more amazing." He whisper loud enough for me to hear as I slightly titled my head to the side with a warm expression on my face as I saw him lean forward a little, which made me lean forward as well.

The gap between us was slowly closed as I closed my eyes which he follow closely behind.

Our lips finally made contact with one another as the kiss was innocent yet I felt butterflies in my stomach before he rested his hand on my cheek caressing it while he playfully bitten my lip asking for entrance. But that was cut short as I heard a cough which made us separate from one another blushing madly as I placed my attention towards the noise which revel no other then..

"Shin." I whispered in shocked as Shin's face form into a scowl. "I can explain."

"There's no need to. I already saw it with my own eyes." With that said Shin slowly turned around with a look of hurt and anger in his eyes before glancing towards me stating. "Oh and by the way, Yankumi wants us to be back in the classroom."

Without anything else said, Shin slowly made his way down the hallway as Hiroshi looked at his faded figure fade away before placing his attention towards me as I had a worried expression upon my face. "Sheena, are you.."

I quickly cut him off as I stood up upon my feet before turning towards him. "I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll see you around."

"But.." Hiroshi was cut off once again as I darted down the hallway towards Shin before scratching the back of his head. "I still didn't have time to tell you I attending this school tomorrow."

I didn't stop running as I tired to catch up with Shin, which he was only in a short distance as I could see he's figure appear.

"Shin, please wait!" I shouted as I continue to run towards him while he suddenly stopped to glance back upon me with an emotionless expression upon his face once again.

Once I reached up to him, I quickly walked in front of him with a tired look upon me as he continue to wait for what he was needed for. "Shin, please understand what happen bac-"

I was cut off with a very rude remark made by Shin Sawada himself. "I didn't think you were like that Sheena but I guess once you get to know someone for a while some surprises are in sort, huh?"

"W-What are you talking about?" I question as I became confuse by his comments.

"Stop playing stupid, you sure as hell know what I'm talking about." He continue to speak as he turn to face me with his full attention. "I didn't know that you kiss random strangers that you just met in less than a hour."

I quickly reply as I didn't want him to get the wrong expression of me. "No, no, no! Shin you got it all wrong! What happen back there was just a mistake!"

"Stop being in denied, just ambit the truth for once!" He shouted which made me stepped back a little. "I thought you were different from all the other girls that I met but it just turns out that you're just another slut!"

'Slut!' Were the only words that were running through my mind as my eyes widen by his sudden outburst but I soon reaction by rising my hand and slapping his face with large force, which made his head turn the other direction, "How dare you say that to me when you don't even know the whole story!"

I tried to keep the tears from falling upon my face as I darted down the hall away from the redhead that just insulted me with a great deal before opening the building's door, running towards anywhere besides the school.

I didn't know why I was crying now as my muffled cries could be heard throughout the whole apartment that Ryoko and I shared but I tried to stopped as my bedroom door slowly open reveling Ryoko himself with a tray of food with him.

Placing the tray of food on top of the coffee table besides my bed he quickly climbed onto the bed behind me as he wrap his arms around my waist before I slowly wrap my own arms upon he neck as I quietly cried in his shoulder.

"Shh.." He softly whisper trying to clam me down. "Please don't cry, it doesn't matter what he said."

'Why am I crying?' I question myself as I tried to control my whimpers.

To be honest, I don't even know why I reaction the way I did towards his words as I never let anyone's remark or comments affect me so deeply but it was the way he said it. The emotion that he tried to hard not show but did anyway as he let all his anger out on m upon that very moment.

Why did his words had to affect me so dramatically, I didn't know to be honest. A part of me knows why his words affect me yet another part of me denies the whole matter yet I guess you can say I develop a crush on that certain redhead but I wasn't truly sure since I never felt these emotions towards anyone else before.

'Why couldn't he just listen to me.' I thought as I grab a hold of Ryoko's shirt tighter while I continue to whimper about remarks made by a boy I couldn't get out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Gokusen – Shin Sawada/ Something More Part 3

"Shin…" was all you can say before he cut you off with his lips contacting your. You blushed a dark shade of red and kissed him back. All of a sudden, you felt him pushing you back, slowly.

'What's he doing, and what's he going to do?' you thought then you snapped out of your thoughts as you found yourself in his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it from any disturbance. When you two made it to the bed, you gently lay on it with him following you on top. He took off his shirt and continued to kiss you. He kissed, sucked and licked your neck. You moaned as he found your spot and kept going. Then there was something that was on your chest that you had to let go.

"Shin." You said as he stopped.

"I've wanted you for some time. Since the day, I couldn't figure you out, but as the days went by, I started to develop feelings for you. But at the festival, when you called me a slut, it really hurt me and it was heart-breaking to hear you say that, and I thought that you wouldn't care about me or what happens to me anymore. Then, when you heard that I was leaving, and you said those words to me, you gave me hope again." You said in a sad tone.

"Sheena…" was all he said before seeing a tear run down your cheek and smiled at you.

"I feel the same way about you, too. When you kissed that guy my mind just went crazy. Just seeing another guy touch you makes sick to my stomach to where I would even kill any man who would even come near you. I guess you can say that I was jealous." Shin replied before he kissed your lips again. He wiped your tears and you smiled back at him.

"I'm…glad." You sighed in relief that you finally got it out of your system. Then you both went back to where you left off. Shin kisses you one more time and waited for you to deepen the kiss. As you deepen the kiss, Shin started to strip you and you did the same which made him desire and want you even more. Soon, he made his way to your breast. When he touched them, you got butterflies in your stomach. He licked, nibbled and sucked your nipples, making you moan and gasp louder while you arch your back which gave him a better grip. He came back up and gave you a passionate kiss. Slowly making a trail with his tongue, he made his way toward your stomach and then stopped for a moment to look at you with a smirk. You were enjoying it.

"Excited are we?" he said with a chuckle. You blushed as he started to caress your legs and his head went down to your core. You moaned when he touched it, blushing even more than you were. You started to get a little more excited when he took off your panties and looked at you with an even wider smile.

"You're so wet and from the looks of your hole, you're a virgin. Am I right?" he said

"…."

He laughed. "Well, don't worry. I'll be very gentle and make this your best first time." He lowered his head and licked your core. You moaned even louder when he did this. His lips were on you, kissing your lower lips lightly which made your entire body release a pleasing shudder. His tongue traced up and down the opening slowly, collecting the white substance that coated there. Within a second, his tongue had lunged within you, letting it caress your innermost walls. You let out an almost strangled cry and your back immediately arched. The onslaught of ecstasy left you crying for more, more.

However, you couldn't find your voice to tell him as his tongue moved in and out of you swiftly, his hands grabbing your breasts and squeezing them, adding fuel to the inferno. There was a knot in your stomach and it grew tighter as he continued. You grabbed onto his wrists tightly, trying to find something to hold on to as these waves crashed down on your helpless body.

The sounds you made were delicious to his ears and the way you reacted and moved had a great effect on him. He felt constricted below and it was, almost, to the point of pain. If only you knew just how much you turned him on. Before you could experience release, he had pulled himself away from you. He heard the soft mewl of displeasure from you and felt himself chuckle softly at that, which was another quaint surprise to you.

In your reverie, you hadn't noticed the lifting of your leg onto his broad shoulder. What snapped you out of it was the plunging of himself within you, an action that automatically snapped the thread in your stomach. He was buried deep within you and you came undone in an instant, moaning loudly. His hands were in yours as he pinned them on either side of your head, his fingers entwining with yours as his hips began to firmly thrust.

With his mouth by your ear, he softly-so softly-moaned. Your heart raced as you've felt yourself turned on more than ever. The knot within your stomach came back with full force as his hips smacked against yours, letting sound of flesh against flesh resound in your ears. Your cries grew louder and louder in volume while his moans, grunts and groans remained soft. He nibbled on your earlobe, pumping his hips faster, harder. He shifted, making sure to hit that certain spot that had you screaming and you were.

"My name," he whispered demandingly, "say it."

You inhaled sharply at his request, feeling your heart pound loudly in your ears.

"S-Shin…" you said in a low passionate tone. He left kisses along your jaw line as the force of his thrusts increased and he was slamming hips against yours.

You moaned louder for more. Moments later, you couldn't take it anymore. You felt like you were about to come and Shine was right behind you.

"S-Sheena…I-I can't hold on any longer. I'm going to come!"

"S-Shin, come inside me, NOW!"

The room was getting hotter and you both were sweating like hell. The pace was even faster than ever. He was pounding you hard. He squeezed your hands tightly as you came undone, with a cry of his name lingering in the air, and it was that cry that he was dragged into release with you.

You felt a cool emptiness below and you knew he had removed himself from within you. You bit back the whine you wanted to let out. However, the thought was replaced by the mental surprise when he had rested his body upon yours. His head was placed on your shoulder, his face at the crook of your neck, to which he so very lightly nuzzled.

He pulled the blanket over you both, which indicated he really wasn't planning on going anywhere right away, which was unusual since he always quickly dressed himself and went about his business. He looks up at you and smiled.

"I love you, Shin." You said with a sweat running down your face.

"I love you too, Sheena. Now sleep" He whispered as he kissed you once more then you both fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

You both woke up in each other's arm that morning, cheerful and happy as ever before and got really for school. Yamaguchi was starting to wonder why you both are late and started to get suspicious and worried if something had happened. She heard footsteps coming down the hall heading towards the classroom and coming very close. She peeked out the door and there you were, holding hands and laughing?

"Th-They're holding hands!" she said loudly then the rest of the class came up to the door to see what she was looking at and they was you and Shin…holding hands! The guys were shocked and happy for Shin because he wasn't into going out with girls as they were and to be honest, you guys made a good couple. Some were jealous and angry because they wanted to ask you to be their girlfriend but waited too long. But they knew that they weren't giving up easily. Not even Hiroshi.

As they came a few meters closer, the guys quickly sat down, leaving Yankumi at the door, wanting to talk to them.

"Well, what do we have here?" she said curiously. You both blushed

"Well take your seats and I'll talk to you later at lunch." You both nodded a yes and went to your seats. Your classmates and Shin's friends kept looking at you both. Yankumi as well.

'Okay, why are they all staring?' you thought. Yankumi snapped out of whatever she was thinking and started class.

FF TO LUNCH

Yankumi asked you and Shin to her desk to give her some answers.

"Okay, spill it. What happened and how did you two become…intimate?" Yankumi said very anxiously and excitingly. Then you explained everything.

FAST FORWARD

Yankumi had found out that you and Shin had spent the night together at his house and many other things.

"Ooooh, so that's how it happened." Yankumi said in understandment.

"Don't worry. I won't tell." She said as you went downstairs to get something to eat. You guys were holding hands again and through that time, he couldn't take his eyes off of you.

'Damn, she looks so good and hot, I can't stop staring at her.' He thought still looking at you from the corner of his eye.

'Shit! Why is he looking at me like that? He should know that it makes me blush when he does that. OH NO! I'm blushing!" you thought

'Ha-ha. I made her blush again. She's cute when she blushes.' He said in his head, making you blush even more with a smirk on his face.

"Stop it, Shin."

"Stop what?" he asked, laughing.

"That."

"What."

"Looking at me. You know it makes me blush when you do that."

"I didn't know."

"Well, you do now."

"Okay, sorry. I'll stop but I couldn't help it. You're just really cute when you blush every time. And it's funny to me." He replied as he laughed

"Quit it!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

As you were at the cafeteria doors, Kumai, Noda, Uchi, and Minami pulled Shin away to ask him a few questions.

"Guys, what are you doing?" you asked

"Sorry, Sheena but we need a few moments with Shin." Kumai replied as he grabbed Shin's feet and ran off. At that time, Hiroshi saw you and walked to you and asked you the question that he wanted to ask you before lunch.

"Hey Sheena, what's up?" Hiroshi asked as he waved down the hall.

"Oh. Hiroshi, hi" you two were silent for a moment until he broke it.

"So, what's going on with you and Shin? I thought you and I were…you know." He said this as he kind of concerned you. This made you very pissed.

"Okay, Hiroshi, two things you need to know. One, you and I never happened. So for the last time, get that through that thick skull of yours! Two, what goes on between Shin and I, stays between Shin and I. No one else beside our closest friends and Yankumi should know. Plus it's none of your business to even ask me that!" In a flash, you turn on your heel and walked off.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that now won't we boys?" He said as he turned to the gangster-like seniors and juniors hiding in the shadows behind him, then showing their faces in the light, chuckling.


End file.
